Internally cooled turbine blades which have a meander-shaped inner region (EP 1 022 434 A2) and impingement cooling are known.
The impingement cooling in the interior of turbine blades is likewise known.
DE 32 34 906 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,857,837, 5,873,695, 5,902,093, 5,462,405, 6,139,269 show a turbine blade whose leading edge is cooled by impingement cooling.
DE 199 63 716 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,532, 4,753,575 and 4,767,268 show a turbine blade which has a cavity in the region of its blade tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,832 shows a turbine blade which has a cavity in the region of its blade tip and a cavity in the region of its leading edge.
However, the effectiveness of the cooling in the region of the leading edge of a turbine blade is inadequate.